Nothing But A Kiss On A Rainy Day
by Secret Nights
Summary: Very fluffy, with sex ...but idk what is to come. HPGW RWHG. We'll see what happens. Bad summary, you decide how the story is. M for sexual content, language, etc... Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, sadly.**

**A/N: Don't be too harsh, but please review! As of now, it's not a one shot, that's be a lame story lol. But give me ideas for what's to come.

* * *

**

Harry awoke to the bright morning sun piercing the window of the room he was staying in at the Weasley's house. His emerald eyes opened to the window…and immediately shut again, due to the terrible pain that hit his forehead when he looked outside. He moaned softly, and then heard a softer moan beside him. _Well, that's not what you usually hear in the morning._ Harry, slowly opening his eyes again, looked over his right shoulder to see a mess of flaming red hair scattered over the pillow. Just then, Harry noticed that he was not, in fact, in the same room as Ron, as he should be, but rather in Ginny's room. And also, he was stark naked. '_On the other hand, this is something I love seeing in the morning' _Harry thought, glancing at the also naked body beside him. Harry smiled to himself and leaned over to kiss the girl's bare shoulder.

Ginny smiled in her sleep and woke up as she felt warm lips touch her left shoulder. "Harry." she mumbled softly. She was just about to turn over to face him when her door opened.

"Ginny, we haven't see Harry all morning, do you know…?" Fred and George burst through the door and immediately found their answer.

"Oh, Mum's gonna kill you!" George said, laughing.

"Don't you dare!" Ginny yelled, throwing a pillow at them.

"Later Harry!" the twins yelled, as they ducked the flying pillow and shut the door.

"Well, that wasn't awkward or anything." Ginny said, slightly flushing.

"As long as Ron doesn't come in here I think we will be okay." Harry said. "Oh God, I've got a killer headache."

"That's not surprising." Ginny got out of bed and rummaged through her clothes to find a pair of somewhat clean jeans and a grey tank top.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you not remember? Me, you, George, Fred, Hermione, Angelina, Katy, and Ron all went to that muggle club last night. And we all drank quite a bit, you more than others. Once we got back here, Ron and Hermione went off back to his room. And I have no idea where the twins and their girls went off to. But we started making out a bit walking up the stairs…which turned into a little more but not all the way, I stopped you." Ginny added the last part when Harry began to look concerned.

"Oh. For a second, I thought I took you and I didn't even remember it. If it's going to be something that good, I'd best remember it." Harry got up, still naked, and pushed Ginny softly against the closest wall, putting both his hands lightly on either side of her face and kissed her. Though it was nothing more than his lips on hers, Ginny shivered from the passion she felt. The kiss ended and Ginny laughed.

"Harry, put your pants on." Harry grinned and pulled on his boxers and jeans, just below the level of the boxers. Ginny watched the green eyed savior of the world intently. He had toned arms and wonderful abs, a nice eight-pack going on, just overall gorgeous. Ginny smiled. _'How could I be so lucky to end up with someone as amazing as him?'_ Harry pulled on his button up white shirt and rolled up the sleeves.

"Want breakfast?" he asked, holding his hand out to Harry. Ginny took it and nodded. "Of course," Harry added, "I'd much rather just eat you up." Ginny laughed at this and the two walked down stairs hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, you know that.**

**A/N: Ugh, please review! This one and all my other stories, the reviews make me smile! Please make a sad girl happy. Sorry, this is short!**

LINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ah, I see two of the four lovebirds are up!" George exclaimed as Ginny and Harry walked into The Burrow's kitchen. George, Angelina, Fred, and Katy were all sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Where's Mum?" Ginny asked, taking a seat next to Fred.

"She went out for a bit, we need food for tonight and she wanted to head into Diagon Ally to buy some new books." Fred answered.

"Oh. Alright." Just then, the six of them heard a high pitch scream and the thumping of what sounded like a body jumping or falling out of bed. The twins laughed. They heard a loud slap after that.

"Bloody hell!" someone yelled.

"Hermione's up!" they said together.

And true it was. Hermione came running down the stairs; her curly hair a mess, and she was wearing only and oversized t-shirt and some large basketball-looking shorts that must have been Ron's.

"What in Merlin's name happened last night!" Hermione yelled, banging a fist on the table, looking frantic.

"We all went out. We all got wasted. We all had sex." Fred stated simply. Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Ronald Weasley!" Just as she said that, everyone heard hurried footsteps down the stairs.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't think you'd be that freaked out when you wo-" Hermione cut him off by throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I slapped you Ron, I didn't know what happened last night."

"So you're not mad?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Well, I would've liked to remember it, but we have other chances, right?" Ron's face turned redder than his hair. He heard the guys sitting behind Hermione snicker. He shot them a dirty look.

"Of course we will." Ron half-smiled at her.

"Well I'm going to go get dressed now." Hermione said, holding out her hand to Ron. "Care to join me?" Ron's smile increased and he followed her like a love sick puppy upstairs.

"Well, that was a little strange. I woulda thought Hermione would be fuming." Harry said.

"Maybe she's changed a little?" Ginny suggested.

"Well you two can wonder about that all day-" George started.

"But us four are going off the shop-" Fred continued.

"So enjoy yourselves-"

"The house is all yours." With that, the two couples apparated, leaving Ginny and Harry alone in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know…I wish… **

**A/N: Well! It's been quite some time since I updated this…well, here goes nothing! Sorry it's short!!**

* * *

As Harry and Ginny ran up the stairs, practically falling over one another, the heard Hermione's voice coming from Ron's room. She was utilizing her colorful vocabulary, including some words that might have been French…or Spanish…

"¡Dios mio¡Se siente asombroso! N'arrêtez pas…" (A/N:I apologize for the rough French translation, I don't know if it's right. I only speak Spanish well, not French! Sorry!!) Harry and Ginny laughed and continued to run up the stairs.

Once they got to Ginny's room, Harry was pushed against the wall and blindfolded.

"Can you see anything?" Ginny asked?

"No."

"Good." Ginny pushed Harry over to the bed and Harry heard a sound of metal clinking together.

"You must be joking. You know, you could just use a spell to keep my hands down." Harry said, an amused smile of his face.

"I know, but handcuffs are kinky." Ginny snapped the handcuffs onto Harry's wrists after threading it through the bars on her headboard. "Open your mouth." she commanded, and Harry obeyed. He felt a cool liquid being poured into his mouth, and once he swallowed, he felt a burning sensation in his throat and a rush of blood to his head.

About twenty minutes later, Harry was tipsy, and Ginny was doing all the work. She was in control, so she didn't mind. She was straddling him in cowgirl, kissing him. She took his blindfold off; she said she liked to be watched. Of course, Harry didn't mind at all. He loved to see Ginny move in that way, it turned him on so much. Harry came too quickly, all of his power to control himself has left him once the alcohol got into his system. Ginny didn't slow down though.

"Ginny, babe…you've gotta stop…I'm so tired." Harry mumbled. He just wanted to bask in his after-glow with Ginny in her arms.

"Not until…I…finish!" And with that, Ginny stopped, uncuffed Harry, and pulled the covers over the two of them. She fell asleep in his arms for what would hopefully not be the last time today.


End file.
